Triple Deluxe
by ShindeTsuku
Summary: Rapunzelsanna, modern AU heavily influenced by my other story, Can I Help You Find Something. Warning: Incest, sex.


**A/N: **Here it is, my long awaited Rapunzelsanna smut fic. This is dedicated to Neiromaru. No editing has been done, so I apologize for any mistakes, but it's just for fun.

* * *

><p>Shivering, the slim brunette reaches out to knock on a door she's seen many times, and is glad to have finally arrived at once again. She rubs her hands together to keep warm, despite having only stepped out of her car a mere thirty seconds ago. "Open uuuuup," she commands, only to have her desire fulfilled before she can finish another series of shiver. Looking up, she finds herself staring into the bright, charming teal eyes of her best friend and cousin.<p>

"Come in, Punzie! You look super cold. Is your car's heater out or something?" The redhead asks all this before she's even opened her apartment's door fully to usher in her favourite cousin. She quickly pushes the door closed behind Rapunzel before giving the shorter girl a tight hug.

"No, the heater is fine. It's just, y'know, almost zero degrees out there! I mean, seriously, why do we live in such a cold part of the US, again?" She wraps her arms around Anna to squeeze back with adoration. The two of them have been nigh inseparable since they were both little girls, and their affectionate greetings have remained throughout their adult lives thus far.

"Here, let me take your coat! Elsa's in the kitchen, making us all some hot chocolate!" Anna declares with her usual enthusiasm. She tugs the heavy coat off of Rapunzel's shoulders to hang it in their front closet. She fumbles the first time, caught up with a restless energy since she's been trapped inside the apartment all week. Once her task is completed, she bounds into the kitchen to find her sister and cousin hugging gently.

"It's good to see you, Rapunzel. I hope the drive was fine?" Elsa says with a warm, gentle smile. The blonde has always been on the quieter side, but since her reunion with Anna a few years back she's made a huge effort to show her love for others more clearly.

"It was fine. I drove slowly, made sure to avoid any bad intersection, and kept to the slow lane. How you stand this weather, I'll never understand."

"Because we have the warmth of our love, silly! Plus Elsa's little gift makes it super easy on her," Anna pipes in. She saunters up to the tallest girl, giving her a quiet kiss before turning back to her cousin. "So, now that you're here and the hot chocolate is almost done, what should we watch? I've got Netflix pulled up on the TV, ready to deliver."

The three of them make their way into the living room, each with a delicious drink in hand, and settle down on the well used sofa. Elsa takes her usual spot on the far left, with Anna curled up against her. Rapunzel settles into the middle of the sofa, as Olaf the cat has already spread himself out on the right cushion. Rapunzel selects a classic cartoon movie before they all settle into as comfortable spots as they can.

"I'm glad we were able to find time for this. Elsa's work keeps her so busy, and with my wedding coming up soon I feel like I barely have time alone with Eugene." Her gaze wandered from the TV, to her cousins, and her lips curled up into a smile. "How do you two manage it? I mean, you're sisters, and yet you two are more happily in love than anyone I've ever seen, even Eugene and I. It's so crazy, and yet it fills my heart with warmth to see how much better you make each others' lives."

"I think that is _because_ we are sisters," Elsa started off, "and that's really it. We already have such a close, loving bond to start with. I mean, I know our lives weren't as entangled as most sisters' lives are, but you get the point. From there, when we fell in love it was as an extension of the love we already had for one another. That, and being very open with each other. Communication is extremely important to us, so we voice every thought we have, and if there are any issues we work together to solve them."

Anna can't think of anything else to add to her sister's description, so instead she chooses to give the blonde a tender kiss. Her arms slide around Elsa's waist so she can pull herself closer. She knows she shouldn't be ignoring Rapunzel to kiss her lover like this, but she's caught up in the moment. She turns back to look sheepishly at the brunette, who smiles back at her.

"You two are so cute. I mean, at first I was totally weirded out by the whole thing, but I can't deny how happy you two are. I'm a little jealous, even. Having someone who knows you so well must be nice." She trails off, blushing as her mind wanders just a bit farther than she had planned to let it. Her whole body shifts away to hide her blush, but to no avail.

"Mmm, yeah it's really nice. I swear she can read my mind sometimes. And I don't just mean in the bedroom," Anna adds with a giggle as she reaches out to tickle Rapunzel. "But in all seriousness, our love is just that strong, I guess. We've overcome the difficulties life's thrown our way so far, and we'll keep doing it forever!"

Elsa has nothing else to say, especially not about her sex life. She smiles out at the two girls sharing the couch with her and can't help but feel as though all is right in the world. The movie is forgotten by all as they look back and forth at each other. At long length, Elsa pauses the film to the surprise of both redhead and brunette alike. She sits up straight, in a return to the regal posture she was raised with.

"Uh...babe, why'd you pause the movie? I mean, I know we weren't really paying attention, but that doesn't mean you have to stop it."

Rapunzel lets out a small squeak, catching Anna's attention. Two sets of eyes snap to the right to find their younger cousin's cheeks aflame with a blush. Anna cocks her head to the side with a questioning expression. The youngest girl shakes her head quickly, trying to dissuade the redhead from whatever incoming question is about to be asked.

"What's up, Punzie? Why are you blushing so much? Are you having more dirty thoughts?" She slides over to her cousin with a huge grin spreading across her features. She leans herself against the brunette and slips a hand around her waist. "Wanting to find out what all the fuss is about? I mean, you get both the incest _and_ lesbian experience in one go!"

What blood hadn't rushed to face Rapunzel's face now finds itself flooding in as she bursts into the deepest, most embarrassed blush she's even experienced. "A-Anna! I can't believe you'd even suggest that!" She tries to scoot back as she snaps her head to the side, but finds Anna's arm keeping her quite steadily in place. Then, without warning, a pair of warm lips press themselves against her neck to easily caress a moan from her lips.

"Why wouldn't I suggest it? I love you lots, and I'm obviously not concerned about sleeping with my female relatives. The ones in my generation, at least. But if you want me to stop, I will..." she trails off with a pout to accentuate her hopes that her cousin will accept her invitation for affection.

Elsa was content to sit and watch the curious, sudden advances her sister was putting on her cousin. The thought of sleeping with Rapunzel has never crossed her mind but now that she thinks about it she realizes that if she were ever to have a third person to share with Anna, it would be their cousin. "Anna, give her some time to think things over, love."

Anna pouts again, placing a soft kiss on Rapunzel's cheek before she withdraws to settle herself in Elsa's arms. "Sorry, Punzie...I kind of got caught up in the moment. My offer is still on the table, though. Or couch, or bed, or wherever you'd like to get things going." She grins wickedly to accentuate her comments.

Given some room to relax, Rapunzel finds herself caught up in a whirlwind of emotions as she thinks over her options. "You...really want to? With me? But you have each other! What would you gain from having sex with me?" She realizes how negative her statement sounds, but she's still so confused by the sudden advances.

"What do I gain? Uh, a deeper connection with someone who's already really important to me, I guess? I'm not looking to gain anything, just have some fun with you because I love you so much!" Anna turns to gauge Elsa's reaction to their conversation only to find pale lips pressed to her own. She kisses back happily and assumes it means Elsa approves. The two of them momentarily lose themselves in each others' embrace while tongues battle for dominance and moans are shared back and forth.

"Ahem, cousins! If you two are done making out, I think I'm going to call Eugene and ask him if he minds me, uh, getting a bit frisky."

"Letting your man choose for you, Punzie?" Anna asks, confused.

"No, I just don't want to do something behind his back. He's my fiance, after all! I couldn't live with myself if I cheated on him, but if he knows and is OK with it then I'm free to make my own choice." She still has a huge blush that's spread down to her neck as she dials Eugene. "Hey, honey, I have something I need to ask you. Yeah, I'm OK! I just...gosh I'm not sure how else to say this. Would you be upset if I were to, um, sleep with Anna and Elsa? Yes, in that way. Yes, I know they're my cousins!"

The brunette's face is tight with concern as she waits for the man she loves to decide. A minute passes and she gets her answer from him, along with a hope for a fun evening. She looks up to Anna, specifically, with a shy smile. "He said it's fine, if that's what I really want. Which I'm still not sure about, but now I feel better even considering it."

"You're so cute!" Anna shouts as she bounds across the couch to pull her cousin into a too tight hug. "Making sure he's OK with everything before you even make your own decision is adorable! You really love that dork, don't you?" She beams down at the shaken girl in her arms, oblivious to how intense she's being.

"Of course I do! I said yes to marrying him, didn't I?" Despite it sounding as though she's offended by Anna's quick retort she knows how happy the redhead is that Rapunzel has someone she loves as much Anna loves Elsa. "Besides, I'm not the only one in the room engaged to someone. I seem to remember how ecstatic a certain cousin of mine was when her own sister dropped to one knee with a ring in hand. Probably the second happiest memory of my life, after my own proposal from Eugene."

"Aww, so does that mean I get to show you the ropes tonight?" Anna asks without missing a beat. She revels in the surge of renewed blushing from her target as she leans forward once again. "Well? You know you want to taste the sweet oblivion of orgasm from an expert in female climaxes." She does her best to imitate the 'smolder' Rapunzel's fiance is so well known for.

"Oh my gods, Anna, how are you so adorable and yet such a dork at the same time? I'm so glad you're my cousin, even if it means tonight is going to be even more kinky because of it." She slides herself forward to meet Anna in the middle of the couch and pull her into a tight hug. Her face presses into the crook of the redhead's neck to hide her embarrassment, but her fingers thread together in an attempt to contain Anna in the hug for longer.

"You two make my heart swell with pride," Elsa says after being silent for so long. "And thank you, Rapunzel, for your support of Anna and I. Would you like me to give you two some alone time, then? I'm not sure if Rapunzel could handle both of us at the same time, Anna." She grins, enjoying the chance to be sassy. She can see the brunette tensing even more, burying her face deeper into the safety of Anna's embrace.

"I think you're right, sis. Punzie, want to follow me to the bedroom or stay here?" She peels herself back enough to look down into unsure green eyes. "Or maybe I should take the lead, since it's all new to you?" A quick nod of approval swiftly follows, and Anna slides off the couch to stand, puling Rapunzel up with her. "Follow me to the best night you've ever had! You should text Eugene to let him know you're staying the night. He can have you back tomorrow afternoon."

For her part, Rapunzel manages to maintain her composure as she's pulled along towards something she would have never imagined could happen. Before they leave the living room, however, she looks back to Elsa. "E-Elsa, can you tell Eugene I'll be staying?" She's tugged into the bedroom before she gets a response but she knows how dependable the blonde is so she isn't worried. Turning back to Anna almost gives her a heart attack when she discovers that her cousin is already half-naked.

"A-Anna! Take it slowly! I really have no clue what I'm doing here." However, she finds that she can't pull her eyes away from the expanse of pale, freckled skin she's presented with in the half light pooling in from the living room. She's struck silent by the revealed beauty of her cousin's curves. "Wow, Anna..."

"Hmm? Oh, sorry cuz! I was just getting comfortable, you know?" She looks over at the awestruck girl before her with a shy smile. "Punzie, you there? Hellooooo?" With a saunter in her steps and a sway in her hips, she takes the few paces over to Rapunzel. "Like what you see, cutie?"

Jaw agape, Rapunzel takes a few seconds to snap back to reality, only able to produce another nod. She sucks in a deep breath before she leans up to give Anna the slightest kiss. She feels arms wrap around her to give her comfort as those soft, red lips press back against her own. "Anna, how are you so, so soft?"

They lock eyes as their kiss intensifies, going from a gentle meeting of lips to a swirling storm of tongues in the blink of an eye. It's clear that Anna has been wanting this for a long time as she probes her way into Rapunzel's mouth. Her fingers play over the brunette's shoulders and tug the loose sleeves downwards.

"I love that you always wear dresses. They're so convenient to remove," Anna whispers as the material makes it's way down to Rapunzel's waist to expose her upper body. Her nipples are already starting to stiffen as Anna kisses her again, trailing a single finger down her cousin's sternum, farther down to her navel, and finally beneath the folded pool of cloth remaining at the brunette's waist. "May I continue, Punzie?" she asks while she nibbles along her cousin's earlobe.

A shiver of anticipation runs down Rapunzel's spine as she looks up into Anna's eyes. Her breathing hastens as she bites her lip and nods, all the while slipping her arms around Anna's neck as both a sensual act and to keep herself steady. She can feel her panties getting moist, and those slim fingers are so close to small tuft of hair she keeps neatly trimmed. "G-go ahead, Anna. I want to feel you against me...and in me."

"You're so cute! And blushing so much, it's too adorable! By the way, our safeword is Corona. If you ever need me of Elsa to stop, just say that word." Anna can't help but blush as well, having been using her cousin's last name as the safeword between she and her sister for the last couple years. Both girls stand silently for a moment to regard each other in the dim light before they both lean into each other for another kiss. This time, however, tanned fingers push down into the soft cotton of Rapunzel's panties and through the chestnut triangle of hair to rub along the brunette's slick folds.

"Oh gosh, Anna! You use _my_ last name for that?" She asks after their lips part. "You're so kinky!" She's cut off by the sudden feeling of warm fingers playing over her sex. Her head swims with desire and she crashes her lips into Anna's for another open mouthed kiss. She grinds her hips against the invading hand to silently plead for more, happy to find that her wish is granted. A single finger slowly presses into her to explore her sex, and it's all she can do to remain standing.

"Hmm, maybe we should move to the bed, in case your knees buckle right out from under you?" The redhead asks with a sultry, suggestive voice while her eyes glance over to the bed not two feet away. When she looks back to Rapunzel, she gets the confirmation she was looking for. Her hand withdraws from it's exploration for now – eliciting a whimper of disapproval – and she pulls her cousin over to the bed. She decides that now is the best time to fully undress, and so she tugs her partner's dress down and off those slim, sexy hips she's dying to dive into. A deep breath steadies the redhead long enough for her to removes her jeans, and by the time she's finished she finds Rapunzel splayed out on the bed with the most endearing mix of embarrassment and need swirling around in those bright green eyes.

"Please, Anna, don't stop again until I've screamed your name to the heavens..."

The hammering in her chest is almost painful as Anna climbs onto the bed to give Rapunzel the pleasure so desperately desires. She captures soft lips with her own while her hand trails into the soaking wet panties it left moments ago. Her finger easily slips between slick folds to send a bolt of pleasure rocketing though the brunette. Cries of pleasure are lost to an eager tongue as Anna quickly establishes her dominance over a girl very willing to give herself over.

"I can feel you clenching around my finger, wanting it so much! Does Eugene not take good care of you, little flower?"

"N-no, he does! Just...differently! And we've been really busy, so we haven't had time lately – ahhh!" she's cut off as Anna teases a second finger into her cousin. Neither is willing to say more as Rapunzel's eyes snap shut to focus on her new found pleasure. Before she can get used to it, a knowing thumb teases her clit out from it's hiding place and her vision goes nearly white. She writhes and moans like a girl having her first orgasm, and suddenly is unable to remember the last time she felt this good. Her whole body thrums with need as expert fingers tease more and more pleasure from her sex. Lips and teeth join the assault on her sanity as they close around a pert, sensitive nipple in a way she never thought could feel so _good_.

"Oh gods Annaaaaaaa!" she screams out when she's overcome by the simultaneous sensations of two fingers curling deep inside her, a thumb rubbing her clit _just so_ and teeth pulling on her engorged nipple. Staccato breathes accompany her descent into oblivion as Anna continues to deliver stimulation in an attempt to prolong the orgasm as much as possible. Nearly a full minute of writhing in absolute bliss later, Rapunzel collapses down upon the bed to gasp for air.

From the doorway, an incredibly amused and intensely aroused Elsa bites her lip while quickly disrobing. She wants to be next in making her guest feel such intense satisfaction.


End file.
